


I promise...

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY One-Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A soft snowpines fic, Whitley has a Suprise for Oscar.
Relationships: Snowpines
Series: RWBY One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040398
Kudos: 20





	I promise...

“Hey Oscar?” Whitley asks, staring at his boyfriend, a word he’ll never get used to saying. He used to believe that it was impossible for anyone to love him yet somehow this dork fell in love with him. 

“Yeah Whitley?” Oscar grins, Oscar could never stop smiling when he looked at Whitley. 

“I wanted to give you something.” Whitley says as he turns to face his boyfriend on the park bench.

“Oh Whitley you didn't have to get me anything!” Oscar says as he goes to hold Whitleys hand, “You being here with me is the best gift I could ever receive.”

“You're such a sap.” Whitley smiles, unable to contain his happiness. 

“I know.” Oscar softly responds as he tucks a loose piece of hair behind Whitleys ear.

Whitley smiles, He doesn't know if he's stopped smiling since his and Oscars first date a few months ago. 

He pulls a small box out of his pocket and Oscar grins when he sees it.

“We're too young for marriage Whitley!” Oscar giggles, “Like way too young! Uncle Qrow would kill me!”

“Oh hush! I'm not proposing!” Whitley blushes as he holds the box to his chest.

“Then what is it? Rings are mostly for marriage.” Oscar sighs contently as he looks at his boyfriend, “But don't get me wrong we should get married one day.”

“God's, can you hush!” Whitley blushes, “Rings can also be for promises!” 

Whitley presents the box to Oscar and opens it to show him, Two silver rings are inside, both have one blue and one green stone on the top.

“Their promise rings.” Whitley smiles, “We promise each other something then wear the rings.”

“Oh in that case! I promise you that I will never leave you're side!” Oscar smiles, “Me and you will make it someday, No mean family's to deal with, no wars to deal with! I promise you that!”

Whitley picks up one of the rings and grabs his boyfriends hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger. 

“I promise you that I will always be there to catch you when you fall. That we will have our happy ending!” Whitley smiles as he looks at his boyfriend, Oscar is barely able to contain his happiness. He's afraid his boyfriends going to explode from the joy.

Oscar then softly grabs the box and takes the other ring. He slides it over his boyfriends ring finger.

“Together forever?” Oscar asks.

“Together forever.” Whitley agrees.


End file.
